User talk:VvAnarchangelvV
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, VvAnarchangelvV! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Rom" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- ThomasHL (Talk) 19:25, 10 January 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. WP content dumps Before you add more content dumps from Wikipedia, please note that we do not share licenses with Wikipedia. They are incompatible, and as such we can't accept a simple content copy. Sorry... Thanks, however, for making us aware of the fact that articles are being deleted over there. -- Cid Highwind 19:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :This is the first time I have seen Star Trek content being deleted at Articles for Deletion (AfD), and it used to be stuff like World of Greyhawk all the time. I guess they ran out. WP policy is heavily weighted towards deletion, with scads of rules to remove content that are taken by AfDers as pertinent to and therefore sufficient to remove entire articles, only one or two rules for retaining content, double jeopardy as a basic policy (articles can be renominated fD indefinitely). :If and only if you get bored sometime or otherwise have time on your hands, explain the difference between 2.5 and 3.0 to me :) The descriptive pages for them have identical text, as far as I can tell. Until then I, by nature a skeptic, will in any case just take your word for it as you are a person who has to know these things. VvAnarchangelvV 19:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The difference is not the version, but the fact that Wikipedia uses the "share-alike" variant of the CC license, while we use the "non-commercial" variant. Our content can't be used on Wikipedia, because the license there would allow for commercial use - and the other way around, WP content can't be used here because it's not "shared alike" :) -- Cid Highwind 19:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC)